The Young Heroine: Freya's Story
by FreyaDev
Summary: Based on a game I am currently developing with RPG Maker MV. A mysterious curse developed over the Kindness Planet and has caused several sicknesses. One victim, Freya's young sister, Luna, was affected, but this was just part of a plot to try to get rid of her. Will Freya be able to save her young sister, or will both of them be wiped from existence. No OC's accepted this story


It has been a while, but welcome to my new fan fiction project. This fan fiction is based on a game I am currently making with RPG Maker MV. I had to redesign the project for several reasons, but here we go.

The Kindness Planet, a planet full of kindness as they say….. not really. Don't get me wrong, my sister and I are kind, the residents of my village were kind to us, but when someone turns on you, you are left with that person out of your heart. Why am I saying this? My name is Freya Cassandra, Im one of the angels of this planet, but this story takes place when I was a young human, along with my sister, Luna Cassandra….

 **KINDNESS VILLAGE - 2012 - FREYA AND LUNA'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

It all began when we were young humans. My sister, mother and I were getting ready for school and work. My mother was working as a nurse for the Kindness Hospital near Kindness Village. She would heal the sick and wounded along with the other nurses in the area. My sister and I were just enrolled into Kindness Lake Elementary school and at the time, we were five years old. She and I were born on the same day in 2007. This was the good times…..

"Wake up honey….its time for your first day of school!" Our mother, Tina hollered as she went through our shared rooms

I woke up along with Luna and we both got ready to get dressed for school. While we are sisters, we wore different colors. She would wear blue clothes while I would wear pink. Both of us liked skirts, shirts, and socks thats stretched to halfway our legs. Our boots go to half of the socks. After we got ready for school, we got to eat breakfast.

"Looks like you are both dressed" Tina said as she brought out our breakfast

Our breakfast meals would consist of what a typical breakfast would be, eggs, ham, potatoes, and the other 7 yards. Once we finished eating that day, it was a walk to school. We lived just 5 minutes away from the school. It was located just northwest of the village, but I had a fear of high places. There was also a tower overlooking the school to the northeast. That tower would play a role later on in our young lives.

When we arrived at school, we headed to our first class together. It was room 101A. Our school had a number and letter system for the rooms. Our first lesson was one I would never forget, even as an angel, fighting with small weapons. Our school taught us self defense at a young age.

"Welcome to room 101A. I am your teacher, Mr. Renzo" Our teacher said as he introduced himself.

Both my sister and I would sit in the front two rows on the top right side of the class room. This was because I wanted to see the board better and its a cool spot.

When I looked in the classroom that day, I saw about 10 more students in the class. Some of them had pointy ears, but both my sister and I enjoyed meeting students with different looks. It was a diverse crowd and I couldn't wait until both of us interacted with them.

"As your teacher, it is my responsibility to teach you what you need to succeed in life. Part of this class is self defense, while the other part is your usual subjects" Mr. Renzo told us as he went over to the blackboard.

"Now then class, I would like everyone to introduce themselves. It would be nice to know all of you. We could all be friends" Mr. Renzo said as I raised my hand and he spotted me

"Yes young lady?" He asked me

"Is it ok if both of us go first?" I asked him

Looking around the classroom, I expected a little bit of contest, but to my surprise, there was none.

"Sure young ladies. Go for it" He said as both of us got to the front of the classroom

When we got up to the front of the room, the room explored into cheer. We did not even said a word yet. Eventually, the class quieted down and we got down to it.

"My name is Freya" I started as my sister went for her line

"My name is Luna" my sister continued

"And we are…." Both of us said

At that point, the class was silent in anticipation for something cool.

"The Cassandra Sisters" Both of us finished as the class clapped for us.

As the class was clapping, they actually stood up. Even Mr. Renzo was into it at that point

"Very good you two. That's how we should start the class" Mr. Renzo complemented us

After everyone did their own individual or duo introductions, we did our math, English, and other lessons. After this part would end, we would go into a self defense segment. We would be led outside by Mr, Renzo with plastic swords and shields in hand.

"This is our self defense segment" Mr. Renzo started as everyone continued to line up at our spots. "This is where we will teach you how to fight back when the time is right. You all may be young, but no body will ever know what will happen to each other. That's why it is right to teach this stuff at a young age" He finished

Everyone lined up near Mr. Renzo as he showed us how to hold how sword.

"Hold your sword tightly near the bottom before the cross. Make sure not to hold the blade, that is the sharp part" Mr. Renzo told us as the class followed the directions.

Even though this sword was a plastic one, it was great to know all of the dangers of the sword as well.

"Very good class, now, it is time to learn slashing. To slash, just wave the sword in the direction you want to" Mr. Renzo said as we did our slashes

As I practiced my slashing, I noticed my sister was slumping over to my left side. I felt that she was just tired from waking up early, but every time I moved, I felt her moving down my leg, it was at that point that I figured out that she fainted. Her eyes were already closed when I finally noticed.

"Luna? " I asked hoping she would respond

I tried tapping her a few times, but she was out. Mr. Renzo noticed that I was in some type of distress.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Mr. Renzo asked as he ran over to my area

"I think my sister is sleeping or something" I answered as I was desperately waking up my sister

I was hoping for something good as Mr. Renzo felt my sister's head and see anything wrong with her, but as he looked up to me, it did not look good.

"Freya, you need to take her home or to the nearest hospital. Her head is hot. I have a bad feeling that she has a fever or something worse."Mr. Renzo said with a sad tone.

This was not the way I wanted to leave for home, but with my sister in trouble, I had no other option but to take my sister home.

"Mr. Renzo. I think, I need to take her home" I told him

"Don't worry, Freya. I want both of you safe. I will take the swords and shields back. You get her home safely" He told me as the class started to feel down.

As both of us left the school, the class decided to try to get my feelings better. I really appreciated that.

"Stay safe you two" One of the students said as we left

As soon as I got far enough away from the school, I ran toward home, carrying my unconscious sister. As soon as I got to the village I yelled for mom, who happened to be outside.

"Freya…I taught you were at — Oh no.. we have to get to the hospital" She said in a hurried way as she felt my sister's forehead.

 **NEXT TIME:** My sister just fainted on the first day of school, but was it not sleeping enough or something worse than that?


End file.
